Atômes crochus
by Ange-dechue
Summary: Peut être qu'il n'est pas aussi parfait qu'il le dit, peut être a t il un dragon noir en lui! Qui est vraiment Charlie Weasley, c'est ce que Sophie désire savoir!


Bonjour tous!!! Alors me voilà de retourn pour une deuxième fic qui est très très très et très différente de la première. J'ai décidée de donner mon côté fleur blueue sur un perso que l'on voit moins: Charlie Weasley. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il estun de mes préférer. Et malheureusement pour lui et pour son auteure je lui ai donné une part d'ombre.

J'espère que vous allez l'aimex, c'est un Os **QUE J'AI ÉCRIT EN UNE JOURNÉE** je n'ai pas laisser mon clavier tranquille!

Bisou à tous et les reviews son toujours appréciées!

Ange déchue!

* * *

Un rugissement qui glace le sang, un souffle brûlant qui déchire la peau, une force incroyable et indéfinissable. Un dragon, grand fort, courageux et très en colère, voilà ce qu'avait devant lui Charlie. Avec des chaînes, les dompteurs avaient réussi à le cloué au sol mais une avait lâché. Le rouquin et dix de ses compagnons essayaient, à la seule force manuelle, de ramener la chaîne au sol pour la fixer. 

Après dix minutes d'efforts, de douleur et d'encouragement, ils réussirent. La bête était maintenant au sol, épuisée et endormie. Les Roumains étaient maintenant partis et l'Anglais restait pour observer l'animal. Voilà sa passion, les dragons. Doucement, il fit glisser ses doigts sur la surface rocailleuse et dure du mâle. Celui-ci avait l'hostilité dans le regard mais voyant aucune agression, il ferma les yeux pour se reposer. Charlie était heureux, cela faisait dix ans désormais qu'il était dans le métier, et pourtant tous l'accueillaient comme le petit nouveau.

Sa carrure forte et puissante lui donnait l'air mature et grave, mais son caractère était doux et drôle. Ses brûlures aux bras, au cou, au visage et au torse lui donnait un air de mauvais garçon, mais il restait l'adorable et le charmant Charlie. Ses yeux bleus témoignaient de sa pétillante façon de vivre, une étincelle rieuse et de jeune bambin, ce qu'il était. Ses tâches de rousseurs paraissaient moins car seul l'œil avertit les voyaient clairement.

Au niveau social, Charlie aimait les conquêtes, surtout d'une nuit. Elles étaient toutes tombées dans le piège du méchant Charlie pour se rendre compte de sa douceur mais elles restaient du moins. Molly lui demandait toujours de se trouvé une belle compagne de vie et de vivre dans la paix qui c'était maintenant installé. Après tout, il avait vingt-sept ans, âge de raison et où l'on veut se tailler une vie non? Charlie restait toujours en contact avec sa famille, il leur écrivait tous les deux ou trois jours.

Mais Charlie aimait sa petite vie de campagne rangée et coupée par des cris de dragons en chaleur, en furie ou en mal. Pourquoi tout changer cela, surtout avec une femme.

**-888- **

Le claquement répétitif du clavier, l'odeur de l'encre, les bruits incessants du téléphone, voilà le monde de Sophie. Journaliste de la rubrique sportive de la Gazette du Sorcier. Elle, qui était avant avec Rita Skeeter dans la section potins, affirma son côté masculin dominant pour aller vers les sports. Elle avait déjà interrogé de grands joueurs de Quidditch tels que Dubois et Krum. Elle aimait aussi faire le côté des anciens matchs.

D'une habitude explosive en terrain de travail, elle est timide et presque solitaire dans la vie de tous les jours. Ses camarades de travail la trouvent beaucoup trop folle à lier, alors ils préfèrent s'éloigner d'elle et la laisser dans son monde.

Sophie Boisvert, riche anglaise d'origine française. Tous ont eu une mauvaise première vue. Presque tous imaginaient une belle anglaise avec un accent prononcé, des cheveux longs doré jusqu'aux pieds et de grands yeux gris avides de savoir. Une démarche féline et gracieuse et des manières à faire roucouler la reine d'angleterre.

NON! Petite brune terne aux yeux marrons éteints (sauf en parlant de Quidditch) une taille normale et une démarche de constructeur. Ses manières, au lieu de faire roucouler, feraient rougir d'indignation tous les occupants d'un restaurant rapide.

Sophie, quel nom cucul! Voilà sa manière de pensée. Pour elle, un beau nom de journaliste, ce n'est pas Wendy, Cindy, Samantha ou Natacha. Non, un nom qui ne passe pas inaperçu comme Ginette, Hubertte ou Bernadette. Étant jeune, elle voulait que les gens la nomment Janine. Pourquoi? Cela est dans les rouages creux et poussiéreux de la femme.

Niveau social, elle n'en connaissait aucun rayon. Même à 25 ans, elle ignorait encore ce que les mots fiesta et party signifiaient. Elle aimait bien sûre une petite stagière pleine d'énergie et de vie. Très aimable avec tous et surtout avec Sophie, elle incarnait le bonheur dans les bureaux. Une belle vie tranquille dans son monde actif, voilà sa devise. Elle n'avait plus de famille depuis quelques années, ce qui lui laissait une grosse fortune.

Et puis, boom!

Sophie, avec un joint au bec, écrivait. C'était souvent sous un petit délire qu'elle trouvait ses meilleures remarques pour ses articles, mais jamais poussé à l'extrême. Elle aimait se détendre surotut en temps difficile comme au calme plat des grandes compétitions du Noble sport.

Sophie marmonnait dans son coin alors que le soir était tombé et que les bureaux étaient presque vides.

- Sophie?! Demanda une voix timide mais aussi pleine d'entrain

- Oui, New!

Elle entendit un grognement et Sophie souria finement. C'était le petit surnom de la stagière. Bien sûre, comme presque tous les surnoms, elle le détestait. Elle se dévoilà à la lumière de la chandelle.

- Tu travailles toujours? Et sur le projet?

- Ouais, je n'ai pas vraiment d'idée mais la principale est : les recrues. Je ne sais pas, peut-être interroger les gens qui n'ont pas été accepté!?

- Bonne idée! Dit Ginny avec un sourire. Mon frère pourrait sûrement t'aider, il aurais pu faire une très grande carrière.

Sophie chriffona le coin d'une de ses feuilles. Elle n'aimait pas que les gens donnent des idées ou l'aide dans les siennes. Sauf son patron, c'était évident. Avec un sourire, elle soupira.

- Je vais voir!

- Je te donnerais son dossier demain, alors!

- Il a un dossier! Dit Sophie bouche bée

- Il était promut à une TRÈs grande carrière. Bye!

- Bye!

Sophie se laissa aller sur sa chaise. Bon sang! Il fallait qu'elle le rencontre, le plus vite possible. Un presque star du Quidditch, il ne manquais plus que les photos!

Un vacarme infernal retentit dans les murs de la maison des Weasley, le Terrier. Tout couvert de poussière et de suie, Charlie sortit de la cheminée immense. Un grand « Surprise! » Acclama son arrivée. Bouche bée, Charlie regarda les décorations. Des rubans de toutes les couleurs pendaient du plafond, des bougies flottaient doucement, des boucles et des froufrous partout et une immense banderole étaient posées. La belle banderole rouge et or avec des petits balais et des dragons : À notre Charlie, Joyeux anniversaire! Aujourd'hui, le 20 décembre, Charlie avait vingt-huit ans. Sa mère, ses frères, sa sœur et leurs fiancée ou fiancé étaient présent. Ron et Hermione et leur marmaille, Harry et Ginny, George et Anastasia, sa nouvelle conquête, Fred et Angelina, Bill et Fleur ainsi que ses parents. Charlie avait presque les larmes aux yeux.

- Merci!

- On t'aime trop Lyly!

- Merci Fred! Dit Charlie en levant les yeux au ciel

Durant toute la soirée, ce ne fut que rire et chanson. Tout le monde s'amusait. Alors que le souper était servis et que tous mangeaient, Ginny se leva comme une puce surexcitée.

- Charlie! Charlie! Devine quoi!?

- Ginny! Fit son frère exaspéré

- Allez…

- Bon… Quoi? Demanda-t-il avec un faux intérêt

- J'ai eu le poste!

Charlie prit quelques instants, les yeux en ronds, la bouche ouverte. Puis, ce rendant compte qu'il avait l'air idiot, il sauta de sa chaise et alla prendre sa petite sœur dans ses bras. Il la fit tournoyer dans les airs avec les acclamations de tout le monde.

- Pour de vrai? Où, quand, comment et pourquoi????

- À la Gazette, depuis un mois, par mes rubriques dans Sorcière hebdo, pour mon talent d'écriture j'espère!

Charlie reprit sa sœur en hurlant la chance qu'elle avait. Puis elle hurla. Charlie la reposa, étant certain qu'elle avait mal.

- Quoi?

- Elle doit venir…

- Qui?

Un grand vacarme assourdissant se fit dans le salon. Puis un long silence. Personne ne bougeait.

- Euh… la New?!

Charlie eut un air interrogateur, quel surnom… Il regarda sa sœur. Celle-ci courue vers le salon. Pour voir l'air intrigué d'une «amie», si elle pouvait le dire.

Sophie avait décidé que huit heures était une heure acceptable pour rencontrer la rouquine. Au quart de seconde, elle arriva dans une pièce qui était un peu trop colorée à son goût. Sur le coup, elle espérait que ce n'était pas pour elle. Puis, elle soupira en voyant la banderole au nom d'un certain Charlie. Incertaine, elle ne voyait personne, elle sortit de la cheminée et appela sa collègue. Après deux minutes, celle-ci arriva à la hâte, suivie d'une colonie de personnes.

- Euh… Je vais repasser!

- Non, attend! Dit Ginny sur le coup

Sophie mal à l'aise se retourna. Tous étaient habillés chic et classe. Pantalons propres et chemise ou encore robe très chic mais en même temps pratique. Elle avec ses pantalons joggings larges et sa camisole noir avec I'm the best, so fuck the rest, elle faisait tache au tableau.

- Non! Ça va! Je dérange, je vais…

- Boisvert?

Tous se tourna vers le fêté. Celui-ci avait les sourcils froncés et un air abasourdit.

- Non! Dit Sophie les yeux exorbités

- Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe? Demanda Ginny, sentant la catastrophe explosée

Tous ce qu'elle eut le temps de voir fut Sophie sautée sur Charlie pour essayer de l'étrangler. Charlie, malgré sa stature, était étouffé par le coup et la lourdeur de la jeune femme. Après quelque seconde, Harry se jeta sur la brune mais il fut repoussé par un coup de coude là où ça fait mal. Sophie ne voulait qu'une chose, tuer Weasley. Avec l'aide de Ron, Bill put maîtriser la femme et l'amener près de Ginny et de Hermione.

- Tu vas mourir, Weasley!

- Calme-toi, Greenwood!

Sophie vira au rouge et voulut s'avancer mais elle fut retenue par Ginny.

- Sophie! Explique-toi!

- Ton frère m'a fait vivre un enfer.

Tous se tournèrent vers Charlie. Celui-ci ignora les regards interrogateurs.

- Il doit y avoir une erreur! Mon frère ne peut pas… Commence Ginny

- Ah! Je vois Dit Sophie en regardant Charlie comme de la vermine

Celui-ci commençait à être mal à l'aise. Sophie ne le quittait pas des yeux.

- Tu ne dis rien Weasley? Rappelle-toi ce que tu me faisais endurer. Weasley farceurs, ils la regardaient étonnés, vous vous rappelez quand je n'avais plus un seul cheveu sur tous le corps? George et Fred acquiescèrent en gardant leur sérieux. Je suis entrain de regarder le fautif. Il voulait faire une sorte d'expérience sur les Serpentards, mais étrangement juste sur moi!

Charlie allait lui ordonner le silence mais, Sophie prenait trop de plaisir.

- J'ai dut rester un mois de temps à l'infirmerie quand, pas enchantement, un morceau de la palissade m'était tombé sur le dos. Devinez qui avait fait un pari avec ses copains. Quand, un jour, il avait versé une étrange potion dans mon verre qui m'infligeait des crampes abominables et des crises de pleurs incontrôlables.

Maintenant plus personne ne parlait, ils fixaient Charlie. Sophie était maintenant près de lui.

- Et je ne regrette qu'une chose, ce soit de n'avoir jamais put lui rendre la pareille. Car il avait toujours son frère, préfet derrière lui qui cachait ses activités douteuses.

Maintenant tous fixaient Bill. Celui-ci prit un air colérique. Charlie était au plus mal, il envoya un air blesser vers son frère qui ne lui rendit aucun geste de compassion.

- Est-c… Est-ce que… c'est vrai, Charlie? Demanda Mr. Weasley

- …

- La pitoyable Serpentarde est maintenant plus haute que le galant Gryffondor, n'est-ce pas?

Sophie tremblait de rage. Elle regarda Ginny avec un air blessé.

- L'accord ne tient plus… Weasley!

Elle avait prononcé son nom de famille de manière méprisante mais au fond d'elle, Sophie était triste de devoir faire cela. Dire qu'elle commençait à l'apprécié. Elle quitta la pièce rapidement. Elle arriva chez elle et s'écroula sur le sol. Le manoir Boisvert était noir et froid, seul la lumière du feu de foyer réchauffait une petite ombre recroquevillée sur elle-même. Un « CRAC » assourdissant ne fit pas sursauter Sophie.

- Maîtresse Sophie? Félix peut faire quelque chose?

- Non, Félix!

- D'accord, Miss euh…

- Félix, pourquoi est-ce qu'il est revenu?

**888 **

Une adolescente marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs. Tout le monde se promenait dehors pour profiter des dernières journées d'école, et les premières de liberté. Une Serpentarde, elle était plongée dans les livres, pour bien réussir ses Aspics. Elle était emmitouflée sous les coussins et personnes ne la voyaient tellement elle était silencieuse. Tellement, qu'une conversation lui vînt sans être vue.

- Je te le dis! Elle est barge cette fille!

- Mais, tu crois que c'est fait exprès?

- Ben oui! Sinon, elle n'aurait pas son attention!

- Pauvre fille!

- Je te le fais pas dire.

La conversation était faite entre deux Serdaigles de la même année que la Serpentarde. Elles semblaient discuter d'une fille à propos d'un garçon.

- Mais je la comprends, un Gryffondor, capitaine de Quidditch, excellent élève et bien roulé avec tous ses entraînements.

La cachée venait de comprendre que le garçon était Weasley, le type qu'elle détestait le plus au monde.

- J'avoue, mais faire à semblant de le détester pour mieux l'aimer. C'est bas, non?

- Trop! Mais tu ne crois pas que tous ce qui lui est arrivé est sa faute à lui?

- Non! Tu rigoles, c'est de la faute à Greenwood, jamais à Charlie!

La Serpentarde se figea dans son fauteuil. Non! Elles parlaient de… Malheureusement pour elle, une Poufsouffle passait par-là. De ses yeux, elle la vit s'accroupir vers ses amis à une table plus loin. Après quelques minutes, une fille partit vers la sortie. La verte et argent ferma les yeux de rage. Elle attendit que tous le monde était parti pour sortir de sa cachette. Elle alla directement à son dortoir et se cacha dans ses couvertures, ignorant sa faim. Pendant trois jours, elle resta dans son lit, certains elfes lui amenaient de la nourriture. Elle ne sortait que pour la salle de bain et les examens où elle arrivait à la dernière minute et sortait à la première. Ce fut pour elle, des jours de calvaire. Plusieurs Gryffondors l'insultaient et parfois lui lançaient des sorts quand elle avait le dos tourné. Toujours fière, elle ne disait pas un mot, comme d'habitude.

**888 **

Sophie était encore couchée sur le carrelage de sa maison, la nuit était présente depuis plusieurs heures. Avec une sorte de soulagement, elle n'avait pas de travail pendant trois semaines qui suivaient l'incident. Sophie resta là pendant une partie de la nuit. Avec un effort, elle se leva et enleva ses vêtements. Elle s'assit, nue, sur le grand fauteuil en cuir en avant du feu, qui crépitait toujours. Félix, lui avait emmené à manger mais elle refusait tout. Il lui avait emmené une couverture qu'elle avait fait brûler.

À trois heures du matin, Félix avait laissé sa maîtresse seule. Les braises étaient entrain de s'éteindre. Le cuir était maintenant froid. Sophie se rendit compte qu'elle était comme lui, avec une source bienfaisante, elle était chaleureuse mais sans… Pendant de longues minutes, elle repassa la conversation des deux Serdaigles dans son esprit. Est-ce qu'elles avaient raison, est-ce qu'elle aimait Charlie Weasley?

- Pourquoi aimez quelqu'un qui nous fait du mal?

- Miss?

- Hein Félix!? Elle lui posa encore la même question

- Euh… Miss…

- Sophie!

- So…Sophie! Parfois une attention peut faire plaisir, peux importe comment elle est faite!? Dit-il incertain

Sophie se tourna vers son elfe, celui-ci devînt rouge de gêne et alla vers les outils à cheminée pour se frapper. Étrangement, Sophie et ses parents ne l'avaient jamais frappé mais c'était un réflexe inné chez eux. Avec douceur, la jeune femme s'approcha de lui sans qu'il puisse se martyriser. Elle lui enleva l'objet des mains et le prit dans ses bras. Cette petite chose insignifiante était toujours là pour elle. Dans son adolescente tourmentée, elle écrivait à Félix et non à ses parents qu'elle détestait. Le petit elfe était tout raide face à cette marque d'affection. Sophie se détacha de lui et alla plus loin dans la pièce.

Elle ouvrit une petite armoire et sortit une boîte en acajou. Elle l'apporta face à son elfe et tourna la manivelle. En l'ouvrant, on pouvait voir un petit miroir avec une ballerine qui dansait. Une mélodie fluttée emplissait la pièce. L'intérieur était rembourré d'un satin nacré rosé. Il y avait plusieurs petits objets, des bijoux de perles en plastiques, des dessins d'enfants, des poèmes, des petites pièces de monnaie et un faux fond.

Sophie avec un sourire, ouvrit le faux fond et sortit une écharpe. Elle était sa préférée étant plus petite, rose et mauve, Sophie l'avait faite elle-même. Tranquillement, elle la déploya et la tourna autour du cou de Félix. Au début réticent et inquiet, il adora la douceur du tissu et de sa maîtresse.

Il leva le regard vers la jeune Boisvert et eut les larmes aux yeux.

- Tu es libre!

- Mais…

- Tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux!

- Félix veut rester avec Sophie! Dit-il avec conviction et en essayant d'enlever l'écharpe

En prenant le temps, Sophie replaça l'écharpe.

- Tu seras à mon service, si tu le veux et tu seras payer et libre

Félix eut les larmes aux yeux encore une fois et s'autorisa un câlin vers sa maîtresse. Sophie ferma ses bras sur la créature qui la servait depuis plusieurs années. Elle lui donna des appartements plus confortable dan l'aile est du manoir. Ensemble, ils décidèrent de se coucher. Sophie rejoigne sa chambre aux couleurs blanche, verte et bleue. Elle s'endormit bien cette nuit là mais fit des rêves un peu trop familiers.

**888 **

Une petite enfant avec des couettes de chaque côtés de la tête avançait tranquillement vers un compartiment vide, ou avec des jeunes de son âge. Le Poudlard express était tout nouveau pour elle. Elle entra dans un compartiment où il n'y avait que deux personnes. Tous les deux roux, elle les imaginait parents. Il y en avait un plus grand d'environ deux ou trois ans son aîné et un autre plus petit de son âge. Ils étaient presque copie conforme, roux et taches de rousseurs, yeux bleus rieurs et un air bienveillant. Le plus vieux l'invita à entrer.

- Comment tu t'appelles? Demanda-t-il

- Sophie, Boisvert! Et vous, comment vous appelez-vous? Demanda-t-elle en vouvoyant

- Pourquoi tu vouvoies, ça fait prétentieuse! Dit le plus jeune avec un air boudeur

- Eumh… Ma maman m'as toujours dit de vouvoyez les gens que je ne connaissais pas ou qui étaient plus vieux que moi.

- Elle a bien raison, moi c'est Bill Weasley, et le bougonneur c'est mon frère, Charlie!

- Bonjour Bill, bonjour Charlie! Dit Sophie

- Salut! Marmonna le petit rouquin

Bill essaya d'excuser son petit frère et Sophie lui dis que ce n'était rien. Bientôt un autre garçon plus vieux les rejoignit, celui-ci était blond aux yeux verts.

- Bill! Tu t'adonnes à aider les marmots?

- Harvey! C'est mon frère et une première année, y'a pas de quoi à faire brûler le caleçon de Merlin.

- Salut! Dit Harvey à Sophie

Celle-ci rougit un peu mais lui renvoya son salut. Harvey la trouva adorable avec ses petites couettes, son écharpe rose et mauve et son sourire. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et lui demanda de parler d'elle. Bill allait lui demander ce qu'il faisait puis il compris. Son côté de grand frère prenait le dessus. Malheureusement pour Harvey, sa petite sœur était malade et n'avait pas survécue.

- Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire, j'aime bien le rose et les lapins. Ma famille est très petite mais on vit dans une maison grande. Je trouve cela pas juste pour d'autres!

- Pourquoi tu dis ça?

- Et bien, les voisins de l'amie à ma mère, il y a la maman et le papa et ils ont un garçon plus vieux, un autre et deux jumeaux. Ma maman à même entendue dire que la maman attendait un autre bébé. Tous des garçons! Pfiou, il doit y avoir de l'action. Et ils vivent dans une maison pas très grande.

Harvey se tourna vers Bill, celui-ci avait un teint pâle. Il balbutie quelque chose.

- Comment, comment s'appelle l'amie de ta mère?

- Miss Owen, pourquoi?

- C'est notre voisine.

Sophie porta une main à sa bouche. Elle commençait à se sentir mal et les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Elle dit des excuses rapidement et d'une voix aiguë. Harvey essaya de la calmer. Charlie, lui, s'était rapproché de la brunette et la prit dans ses bras. Elle sembla se calmer mais des hoquets d'angoisses lui coupaient la respiration.

- Tu en as de la chance! Murmura-t-il

Sophie resta interdite. Pendant tout le trajet, l'ambiance était pas trop mal et Charlie avait dérider un peu. Ils arrivèrent à Poudlard, Charlie et Sophie étaient ensemble dans la barque. Charlie était un peu nerveux sur l'eau et Sophie essayait de le calmer mais le ton sec qu'il prit pour lui demander de lui foutre la paix la rendit triste mais en colère aussi.

Puis en débarquant de la chaloupe, Charlie eut un mouvement et faillit tombé dans l'eau. Pour se maintenir, il s'agrippa à la robe de sorcière à Sophie. Il tira d'un coup vers lui. Malheureusement, Sophie tomba sur le derrière dans l'eau. Tous rirent, même Charlie. Sophie voulut le noyer. En demandant de l'aide en montrant sa main vers Charlie, il l'aida à se relever mais elle en profita pour le tirer dans l'eau. Furieux, il lui cala la tête dans l'eau et elle le tira sous l'eau avec elle. Ils se battirent durant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que Hagrid les séparent, les tenant chacun par le collet de la robe.

Résulta, la cérémonie fut retardée. Les autres élèves purent passer la répartition mais Sophie et Charlie restaient trempés, grippés et en colère dans l'infirmerie. Ils se boudaient depuis deux minutes et Charlie en avait assez. Il voulut la faire rire en prenant une petite fiole de couleur bleue et en l'avalant ce qui lui donna la peau jaune picotée bleu et les cheveux verts. Sophie fut prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Heureux, Charlie avait un grand sourire et faisait le pitre pour la petite brunette aux couettes défaites. Sophie se leva et alla prendre Charlie dans ses bras. Albus les trouva comme cela en entrant dans la pièce. Il les rouspéta durant quelques minutes, puis Mme Pomfresh entra dans la salle, outré de voir son patient de toutes les couleurs. Elle sortit un flacon et le goût infecte eut pour effet de redonner sa couleur de peau et de cheveux naturels.

- Vous n'êtes pas consignés, mais la prochaine fois, attendez d'être déjà à Poudlard pour le faire! Dit Albus

- Oui monsieur! Dirent en chœur les deux enfants

- Qu'on apporte de la nourriture et le choixpeau.

Les deux enfants mangèrent et le directeur leur expliqua les maisons, leurs qualités, leurs sens, leurs fondateurs, leurs buts principales. Les enfants écoutaient avec avidité et aucun ne l'interrompait. Le choixpeau se réveilla et regarda les deux élèves.

- Weasley, Charlie! Dit Albus

- Gryffondor!

Heureux, il alla près de sa nouvelle amie et elle lui donna un sourire, contente de le voir si heureux.

- Boisvert, Sophie!

- Serpentard!

Les professeurs partirent, affirmant avoir fait leur travail. Contente, elle regarda Charlie mais son sourire s'effaça à voir son regard dur. Elle essaya de l'approcher mais il recula du double de ses pas.

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Serpentard est la pire des maisons. Elle contient que des mangesmorts!

- Non, mais ça va pas la tête? Demanda Sophie outrée, Je suis sure qu'elle n'est pas si exécrable que tu le dis!

- C'est mon frère qui me la dit, et tout le monde aussi!

- Ça veut dire que tu ne m'aimes plus juste pour ma maison?

- Oui, si tu étais à Gryffondor, on aurait put être amis, mais plus maintenant!

Sophie eut les larmes aux yeux, puis elles devinrent de rage.

- Parfait, Weasley. Ça veut dire que tu ne mérite pas mon amitié! Vas-t-en!

- Ne t'inquiète, je ne veux pas être dans la même salle qu'une mangemorte. Dit Charlie avec colère

Il quitta la pièce rapidement, mais ce que Sophie ne savait pas c'est qu'il avait pleuré une partie de la nuit. Pleurer pour avoir perdu une amie. Pendant deux semaines, ils s'envoyaient des regards désolés et essayaient de se réconcilier mais leurs maisons leur interdisait. Puis, ils se firent à l'idée et commencèrent à se détester et se détester eux-mêmes de se détester.

**888 **

Le lendemain, Sophie prépara des uniformes au signe de la famille, beige très clair et au dos un grand chêne aux feuilles vertes éclatantes jusqu'au cou et où les racines étaient longues jusqu'au bas du dos. Félix était heureux de ses premiers vêtements. Il portait aussi l'écharpe de sa maîtresse qui eut un sourire en voyant cela. Félix était tellement heureux qu'il fît le petit déjeuner le plus copieux que Sophie mangea.

Vers dix heures, elle proposa à l'elfe d'aller faire les courses avec lui. Il accepta avec joie, elle lui offrit un petit manteau et un bonnet. Dans la rue, les gens marmonnaient à leur passage. Certains étaient heureux de voir un elfe en liberté et montraient fièrement leur médaillon de la S.A.L.E. Sophie, elle les ignorait. Félix, par contre, était intimidé mais il prit conscience que tous les gens n'avaient rien à dire sur sa condition. Il commença à marcher fièrement près d'elle. Sophie se rendit compte de son changement d'attitude et le félicita d'un sourire.

Ils achetèrent de nouveaux rideaux, de la nourriture, de nouveaux tapis et des accessoires.

Sophie avait un projet : décorée sa maison. Avec l'aide de Félix, elle remplaça les tapis sales et foncés par des plus claires dans les tons de beiges et de blancs et anti-salissants. Elle remplaça les vieux rideaux pourpres et noirs par de nouveaux verts clairs et blancs. Elle ouvrait maintenant les rideaux grands ouverts et réduisit le nombres de chandelles allumées durant la journée. Elle nettoya les carreaux d'un coup de baguette magique et ajouta quelques vases et des fleurs partout dans le manoir.

Elle regarda son jardin par les grandes baies vitrées de sa salle à manger. Elle prit ses affaires et sortit. Félix savait qu'il devait laisser sa maîtresse seule. Elle avait enfilé ses patins à glace et glissait sur le lac sécuritaire. Elle faisait toutes sortes de figues, des arabesques, des attitudes ou bien l'aigle qu'elle maîtrisait depuis ses quatre ans. Elle laissa son esprit vagabondé un peu partout.

**888 **

Sophie gémit et ouvra les yeux. Elle était couchée sur le ventre. Elle voulut se retourner mais cela lui arracha un cri de douleur. Orgueilleuse, elle mordit dans son oreiller. Elle avait très mal et elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle hurla le nom de Mme Pomfresh et celle-ci arriva en courant. Elle eut un air paniqué et courut vers sa patiente.

- Vous les avez réouverte, ne pensez-vous donc pas? Dit-elle en mettant des sortes de languettes sur le dos de Sophie

- Je ne sais même pas ce que j'ai, comment je pouvais savoir alors? Dit Sophie d'un ton sec

Mme Pomfresh eut un air accablé, elle s'excusa et continua à placer les languettes. Au fur et à mesure, Sophie se sentit mieux. Un voile se glissa devant ses yeux et elle s'endormit. En se réveillant, elle se rappela la douleur et ne bougea pas. Elle vit alors qu'elle ne portait pas de vêtements ou du moins pas de haut de pyjama. Le fait d'être sur le ventre cachait sa poitrine développée pour une adolescente de quinze ans. Des bruits de pas et des brides de conversations s'approchaient du lit de la blessée.

- Miss Boisvert?

- Oui, directeur Dumbledore. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer?

- Je ne le ferais pas mais ce jeune homme si!

Sophie ayant la vision réduite elle demanda au garçon de s'approcher. Elle reconnut les yeux bleus et les cheveux roux. Elle eut un regard dur qui fut reçu par un air désolé. Sans un mot, elle lui indiqua la chaise à côté de sa tête. Pendant plusieurs minutes, Charlie fixait le dos de la Serpentarde. Sophie ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait mais elle n'aimait pas son regard épeuré.

- Allez, Weasley! Explique vite et compréhensible.

- Euhm, ouais… ok! Et bien, moi et mes potes, on avait fait un pari avec des Poufsouffles.

- Jusque là c'est idiot continu! Quel pari? Dit Sophie avec aigreur

- Miss, s'il vous plaît… Commença Mme Pomfresh

- On parle tout de même de ce qui m'est arrivé alors gardez vos commentaires, je vous en serai reconnaissante. Allez! Dit-elle à Charlie

- Et bien, celui de faire tomber une partie de la palissade. Nous avons choisi celle où personne n'est d'habitude. Et celle où c'est le plus facile de détruire. Alors qu'on allait lancer le sort, je t'ai vu entrain de lire. J'ai voulu avertir les gars mais je ne savais pas comment. Et je me suis dit que tu n'allais pas recevoir de débris si tu restais où tu étais. On a lancé le sort et tu t'es levée. Tu as reçu le mur sur le dos et un peu ta tête.

Sophie bouillonnait. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger mais tous ses sentiments paraissaient très clairement sur son visage. Charlie eut cru bon de s'en aller mais il fut coupé.

- Tu restes ici!

Ne voulant la froisser plus, il se rassit et regarda Sophie dans les yeux. Il n'avait jamais remarqué mais ses yeux bruns semblait être vert à la fois et son œil gauche étaient plus clair que l'œil droit. Une caractéristique bien à elle, il devait l'avouer. Et cela lui donnait un sens à sa personnalité. Timide et gentil était l'œil plus clair et froide et féroce était le plus foncé. Il secoua la tête face au regard de Sophie, il l'avait regardé trop longtemps et elle n'aimait pas cela.

- Donc, toi et tes copains, vous vouliez faire tomber la palissade, ok! Mais pourquoi tu as hésité d'en parler?

- Je ne savais pas comment le dire!

- C'est pas complexe « hey les gars, y'a une meuf en bas, stopper deux secondes, je lui dis de se casser et on continue! » C'est pas assez simple pour toi? Cria Sophie

- J'ai eu peur! Dit Charlie d'une petite voix

- Peur de quoi? De te faire ridiculiser? Maintenant je suis blesser et je suis sur que la tu te sens ridicule, donc tu as perdu! Ricana Sophie

- Écoute c'est pas si simple, les mecs m'auraient charriés sur le fait que tu es une Serpentarde… Commença Charlie

- Encore cette histoire de différence de maisons. Tu n'as pas eu peur quand tu as vu le mur tombé sur moi? Est-ce que tu t'en es voulu, au moins? Hurla Sophie

- OUI! Hurla encor plus fort Charlie, C'est pour ça que je t'ai ramené, mais j'aurai dut te laisser mourir plutôt que de recevoir de la merde! Cria-t-il

Pompon allait faire sortir le garçon mais Dumbledore se mit dans son chemin. Il lui intima de ne rien faire.

Sophie était bouche bée. Est-ce qu'il aurait vraiment fait ça? Elle eut les larmes aux yeux. Puis elle se rappela qu'il avait dit avoir eu du remord. Pour cela, elle le considéra autrement.

- Merci! De m'avoir ramener et de m'avoir dit la vérité. Maintenant vas-t-en! Dit-elle en versant des larmes.

Pour ne pas qu'il voit ses larmes, elle tourna la tête mais son corps tremblait et était secoué de sanglots. Charlie voulut faire un geste pour la rassurer mais, il ne fit rien. Il s'était souvenu qu'elle était qu'une Serpentarde. Pour la palissade, il eut droit à un mois de retenue qu'il; expliqua à son frère que tout était grâce à Rogue, et Bill ne posa pas de question. Sophie sortit de l'infirmerie un mois plus tard, elle sut de quoi son dos ressemblait. La chair était à vif et des morceaux de pierres restaient ou sortaient de coins plus creux. La peau était complètement blanche et elle était épluchée sur presque toute la longueur. Dans le creux des reins, un morceau plus gros était resté coincé et avait déplacé la colonne vertébrale. Avec les soins, la colonne revînt à sa place mais un immense creux de chair manquait. Ils ont dut faire une sorte de transfusion et ajouté des muscles manquant pour que Sophie puisse se mouvoir normalement. Pendant un autre mois, elle dut utiliser un fauteuil roulant et ensuite les béquille durant deux semaines pour marcher comme avant.

**888 **

Aujourd'hui Sophie gardait des traces blanches et étranges qui zigzaguaient, des spirales ou des taches étranges. Sophie continua de patiner tout l'après-midi. Félix l'observait de temps en temps par les fenêtres du manoir. Vers quatre heures, la porte d'entrée ressentit mais sa maîtresse ne semblait pas s'en être rendue compte. Le petit elfe alla répondre et une dame d'un bel âge arriva, avec une chevelure rousse et des paquets dans les mains, elle sourit au petit elfe.

- Entrez, madame!

- Merci mon petit.

- Dois-je vous présenter ou…?

- Non, non-merci. Je vais le faire moi-même si tu veux bien.

La dame d'un âge mur partit vers une aile du château comme à la recherche de quelque chose. Elle observait les grands murs et le plafond immense. Avec délectation, elle vit que c'était d'immenses tableaux. Des scènes de combats, d'amours, des cieux grands et parsemés d'anges, des enfers de sangs et de froideurs. La femme était étonnée mais en même temps subjugués.

- Félix, je vais à la salle de bain…

La femme rousse tomba son regard et elle vit le dos d'une jeune femme brune, les cheveux arrivant à peine aux épaules, la jeune dame avait enlevé sa chemise et s'apprêtait à l'enlevé complètement on pouvait voir le soutien-gorge blanc et les cicatrices. La rousse eut un haut le cœur en voyant le dos charcuter. L'invitée se racla la gorge. D'un mouvement sec, Sophie remit sa chemise et se retourna. En voyant la dame, Sophie reboutonna sa chemise.

- Mme Weasley?! Que… hum… Que me vaut cet honneur?

- Et bien, je suis venue faire pardonner mon fils. Il m'a tout expliquer et croyez moi il a eut droit à un sal savon.

Molly essaya de rire mais la vision du dos lui revînt en mémoire. Elle soupira, mal à l'aise. Sophie eut un sourire. La pauvre, elle avait de bonnes intentions. Pour l détendre, Sophie répondit à son rire.

- Voulez-vous un thé? Un café?

- Thé, s'il vous plaît?! Bien sure!

- Mais il me plaît! Dit Sophie à la rigolade. Je vais transporter vos paniers.

- Mais, et votre elfe…

- Seulement s'il le désire. Il est libre depuis quelque temps. Dit Sophie en prenant les deux paniers remplis au bord

- Mais, il est rester?

- Peut-être que je ne suis pas une si mauvaise personne! Dit Sophie, Venez, c'est par ici.

Sophie déposa les paquets sur le comptoir de la cuisine qui était immense, tout en blanc et aux couleurs orangées, la pièce était constamment éclairer. Molly s'assit sur une chaise ébahie. Bill lui avait dit que la jeune femme était de Serpentard mais elle semblait de bonne humeur et pas choquée de la rencontre avec son second.

- Est-ce que vous lui en voulez toujours? Demanda Molly étonnée de son audace

Sophie resta silencieuse quelques instants en faisant le thé. Elle emmena le sucrier et la crème sur la table en chêne foncé. Elle s'assit donna le thé à son invitée et attendit que celle-ci boit la première gorgée. Cela fait, Sophie mit un sucre et tourna le liquide pour qu'il fonde. En regarda le mur du fond, elle sourie.

- Non.

Molly fut surprise de la réponse. Elle s'attendait à ce que la jeune femme perde patience et lance le premier objet sur le premier venu. Non, elle restait calme et presque contente de cela.

- Pourquoi?

- Je repense aux évènements depuis hier soir et je me rends compte que rien n'était de sa faute, ni de la mienne d'ailleurs. Tout était une suite de réactions en réactions qui menaient à une action. Et parfois, on n'en avait pas conscience.

- Alors, vous n'allez pas le tuer si vous le revoyez?

- Non, je crois que tout ce qui m'est arrivé à été une chose bonne pour aller vers la maturité! Dit Sophie en regardant dans les yeux son invitée

- Mais votre dos…!

À cet instant, Molly aurait voulu descendre dans le pôle sud et ne plus revenir. Un léger air blessé se peignit sur les traits de Sophie. Les yeux fermés, elle chassa les mauvaises intentions. Elle inspira et expira doucement.

- Je crois que c'était un réel accident qui ne se produira jamais, et nous avons tous les deux grandis dans cet instant. Moi en devenant plus humble et lui plus avenant des dangers.

Molly acquiesça de la tête.

- Vous savez, il n'est pas foncièrement méchant… il veut bien faire, mais de manière un peu excessive.

- Je le sais, je l'ai sue tout de suite.

- Oui, Bill me l'a conté. Vous savez, on s'en veux tous un peu pour ce qui vous est arrivé. Nous l'ignorions.

- Ne vous en faites pas. C'est à moi de m'excuser de m'être emportée. Je crois que je n'ai jamais aussi murie en quelques heures.

- Je crois que nous avons tous muris.

Sophie songea quelques instants aux paquets qui l'intriguaient. Avec un sourire, elle pointa les sacs avec une lueure intriguée. Molly ria et enmena les deux paquets sur la table.

- C'est des babioles que j'avais chez moi. Elles viennent de votre mère.

- Vous connaisiez ma mère? Demanda Sophie surprise et presque triste

- Oui, elle m'aidait beaucoup avec les enfants quand elle en avait l'ocassion quand vous n'étiez pas là. Je connais ce manoir car un jour, ma maison avait eu une fuite d'eau et toute la maison était innondé. Avec l'aide de votre père, mon mari à tout sécher mais cela à prit deux semaines. Pendant ce temps, nous avons vécu ici, moi, Arthur, les jumeaux, Ron et Ginny.

- Je reconnais mes parents, même si je ne les aie jamais aimés autant qu'ils m'aimaient. Vous savez ce que c'est. On les déteste mais il savent qu'on les aime et nous aussi.

Les objets étaient des suces, des cahiers à dessiner non compléter ou compléter, des crayons, des toutous, des couvertures, des bibelots, des ensembles à couture et tricot, des objets de valeur…

Sophie remit les articles dans les sacs et les tendit vers Mme Weasley. Étonnée, celle-ci voulait les rendre à son propriétaire.

- Non! J'aimerais mieux que vous les vendez ou les donnez à des œuvres. Ils en ont plus besoins que moi et vous aussi.

- Mais voyons, Miss…

- Appelez-moi Sophie et je n'en ai réellement pas de besoin.

- Et comment allez-vous vous rappeler vos parents.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je n'ai pas touché à leur chambre et tout est en ordre comme s'il allait revenir demain matin à la première heure, et parfois j'ai l'impression que c'est le cas.

- Quand les avez-vous perdus?

- Juste avant mes Aspics mais je l'ai sue après. J'avais que 17 ans, et je voulais tellement leur dire que j'avais eu tous mes aspics. Que je les aimais beaucoup malgré mes crises de colère injustifiées.

Les larmes se tenaient sur ses joues, elle ne voulait pas les arrêter.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu vraiment qu'ils meurent, même si les derniers mots que je leur ais dis c'est « allez en enfer, bande de lâches » et je suis entrer dans le Magicobus pour aller vers le chaudron baveur.

Molly la prit dans ses bras et passaient ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Pendant un instant, Sophie avait retrouvé sa mère et elle fut heureuse.

- Merci, Molly

- De rien cher. Que faites-vous dans la vie? Demanda Molly en prenant une gorgée de thé

- Je suis journaliste sous la rubrique sport de la Gazette. Je dois remettre un article dans trois semaines et j'ai pensé le faire sur…

Sophie resta pensive un moment. Un sourire flottait sur son visage.

**888 **

Sophie était vraiment nerveuse, elle se tordait les mains et elle ne sentait pas la douleur. Une foule incroyable régnait dans la Grande Salle. Sophie était revêtue d'une étoffe légère noire et elle avait fait des yeux charbonneux pour mettre un gloss. Très léger nacré. La foule acclamait son nom mais elle était sur le point de perdre connaissance. Une légère pression se fit sur ses épaules, elle se tourna aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. C'était Charlie. Sophie était furieuse de le voir là, son petit ami allait arriver d'une seconde à l'autre et s'il la voyait avec lui s'en était finie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici? Demanda-t-elle

- Je suis venu t'encourager!

- M'encoura…

Un bruit de porte la fit sursauter, ce devait être Maximilien. Elle poussa Charlie dans un placard et entra par la suite. Elle verrouilla la porte et attendit dans le noir. Elle essaya de reculer et se buta à un torse. Des bras entourèrent sa taille pour ne pas qu'elle tombe. Sophie sentit le souffle chaud du garçon de ses rêves refoulés sur sa nuque.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment à ce quoi je m'attendais! Dit Charlie

Sophie se retourna et mit une main sur la bouche du rouquin pour lui ordonné le silence. Elle prêtait attention aux bruits environnements. Son petit ami était bel et bien présent.

- Tais-toi! Tu as des pensées suicidaires? Une chance que je rentre sur scène que dans une demi-heuree!

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que, tel que je le connais, Max va partir dans une vingtaine de minutes ce qui me laissera dix minutes pour te foutre dehors à coup de pieds au derrière.

Elle entendit Charlie ricané dans sa main. Étrangement, elle ne l'avait pas encore enlevée. Doucement, elle baissa la main. Elle se sentait très serrer.

- Tu pourrais reculer, s'il te plaît?

- Non.

- Hey! Je fais un effort, mets-y du tien.

- Non parce que je ne peux pas reculer, je suis collé au mur.

- Oh

Sophie resta donc collée contre le torse de son meilleur ennemi. Puis, un fourmillement se déclencha dans le bas de son dos. Elle ne savait pas ce que c'était.

- Charlie! Chuchota-t-elle

- Hum?

- Il y a quelque chose dans mon dos qui me gêne!

- D'accord et al… oh! Je ou tu…?

- JE!

Sophie commença à glisser sa main vers son dos, malheureusement (mais heureusement pour lui) la pression la fit avancer encore plus vers lui, elle avait maintenant sa poitrine collée à lui. Pendant quelques minutes, elle chercha le problème. Ne le trouvant pas et ayant toujours le fourmillement agaçant, elle chercha à deux mains. Elle commença à perdre l'équilibre sur Charlie, celui-ci la maintien pour retrouver l'équilibre mais ses hanches étaient maintenant contre les siennes. Sophie et Charlie ne bougèrent plus durant quelques minutes, essayant de comprendre ce qui leur arrivait. Charlie remit Sophie sur pieds et commença à parcourir ses mains dans le dos de la jeune fille. Ce qui lui provoqua des frissons atroces. En un hoquet, Charlie arrêta.

- Désolé!

- C'est rien.

Il avait posé ses mains sur la braguette du soutien gorge de la fille. Même si elle ne le voyait pas, Sophie savait qu'il était rouge écarlate. Il dégageait une de ses chaleurs. Il trouva finalement ce qui provoquait le mal aise chez la jeune fille, c'était une épingle.

- Une épingle! Non!

C'était l'épingle qui retenait la robe en entier. L'étoffe tomba d'un coup sur le sol. Sophie était maintenant en sous-vêtements devant Charlie. Malgré la noirceur, Charlie pouvait voir un jeu d'ombre et de lumière sur le corps de la jeune sixième année. Sophie ne pouvait pas faire le moindre mouvement. Charlie descendit et ramassa l'étoffe. Il fit un roulement simple autour de la taille et de la poitrine et attacha le tout avec l'épingle manquante.

- Désolé! Dit Sophie

- Je m'excuse! Dit Charlie

Ils avaient parlés dans le même instant. Sophie décida de prêter attention aux bruits de l'extérieur. Plus rien, Max était partit. Elle commença à déverrouiller la porte quand Charlie murmura :

- Tu es belle!

Sophie ne sut pourquoi mais cette phrase eut pour effet de millions de papillons dans son ventre et se promit de ne jamais montrer à Charlie Weasley qu'elle l'aimait.

Ils avaient passé vingt minutes dans le placard et elle repassa sa chanson dans sa tête. Insatisfaite, elle alla voir les musiciens. Ils acceptèrent le changement de programme. Quand Sophie arriva sur scène le poids s'envola et elle put repérer deux prunelles bleues qui brillaient de « on ne sait quoi » mais… La musique démarra.

Plus j'ai de la peine, plus ça t'fait rire  
Quand j'me déchaîne... Toi tu délires  
Si je t'invite toujours tu refuses  
Là tu t'éclipses... Tu trouves une excuse

Je t'offre la nuit tu peux pas découcher  
Je t'offre ma vie ça n'sera jamais assez  
Qu'est-ce que tu veux... Tu ne l'sais même pas  
Pour toi le ciel bleu, ça n'existe pas

Entre c'que tu dis et c'que tu fais  
Ça m'fait toujours le même effet  
Rien de trop vrai... Rien de trop faux

Plus j'te déteste, plus tu m'adores  
Quand j'te laisse tu me dévores  
Même si j't'ignore tu me poursuis  
Quand je m'efface tu t'ennuies  
Et plus j'm'attache plus tu m'oublies  
Et quand j'avance, tu recules  
Si je recommence, tu bascules  
Y'a pas de balance, on se bouscule

Entre c'que tu dis et c'que tu fais  
Tu m'fais toujours le même effet  
Rien de trop vrai rien de trop faux  
Entre c'que tu dis et c'que tu vas faire  
Tu m'fais toujours l'effet contraire  
Quand j'veux qu'tu m'aimes, tu m'tournes le dos

Entre c'que tu dis et c'que tu fais  
Tu m'fais toujours le même effet  
Rien de trop vrai rien de trop faux  
Entre c'que tu dis et c'que tu vas faire  
Ça m'fait toujours l'effet contraire  
Quand j'veux qu'tu m'aimes  
Tu m'tournes le dos

Si j'accepte... Tu me rejettes  
Si je m'approche, tu t'éloignes  
Si j'fais le carême... Toi le mardi gras  
Si je t'aime, toi tu t'en vas  
Si je te presse, tu t'échappes  
Si tu stresses, moé je relaxe  
Plus j'te repousse plus tu m'attires  
Je n'suis pas parfait... J'ai oublié de te l'dire

Entre c'que tu dis et c'que tu fais  
Ça m'fait toujours le même effet  
Rien de trop vrai rien de trop faux  
Entre c'que tu dis et c'que tu vas faire  
Ça m'fait toujours l'effet contraire  
Quand j'veux qu'tu m'aimes... Tu m'tournes le dos

Sophie ignorait les sifflements, les applaudissements et le rideau qui se fermait, tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était des cheveux roux et des yeux bleus. Vraiment une chanson moldu « Les faits contraires » est une chanson parfaite et Marie-Chantal Toupin peux aller se rhabiller.

**888**

- Sur? Sur qui?

Molly regardait Sophie qui était dans les vagues avec un sourire aux lèvres. Celle-ci revînt à la réalité, elle regarda Molly comme pour la première fois.

- Charlie!

- Quoi?

- Sur Charlie!

Sophie se leva déterminée, elle devait le voir. Sophie courue vers la salle de bains, elle s'assura un sort de récurvite et changea de vêtements. Elle était à la fois presser et elle ne voulait pas l'être. Elle se mit un peu de parfum, prit son béret blanc et son écharpe bleue pour prendre son manteau noir. Molly était à présent sur le pas de la porte avec ses paquets. Sophie en prit un.

- S'il vous plaît, il faut que je le voie!

Molly, déconcertée, ouvrit la porte et entraîna Sophie à l'extérieur. En transplanant, elles arrivèrent au Terrier. On ne voyait que six silhouettes dans la neige, elle semblait se courir après. On pouvait entendre également des rires et des cris joyeux. Dès le moment, Sophie eut la tremblote, pourquoi faisait-elle cela?

- Je vais vous aider Molly!

Ensemble, toutes les deux rentrèrent dans la maison. Hermione et Ginny étaient à table. Quand Ginny vit Sophie, elle se précipita vers elle. Sans comprendre un mot, Sophie la prit dans ses bras.

- Désolée, je voulais pas dire cela hier!

- On l'est tous!

Molly interrogea Sophie du regard. Elle prit un air désolé et expliqua le souvenir du placard et de la chanson. Toutes les filles étaient pâmées avec des rêves et des étoiles pleines les yeux.

- Et après?

- Tout est redevenu comme avant.

Cinq heures sonna d'un coup, Molly se précipita au fourneau suivit de les trois jeunes femmes. Elles voulaient préparer quelque chose de gros, Molly fut sur le repas principale, Ginny sur le digestifs, l'apéro et les breuvages de tout genre, Hermione aux entrées et aux bouchées et Sophie au dessert.

Après trois quarts d'heure, le repas était au four et commençait lentement à cuire. Sophie parla avec Ginny de son entrevue avec son frère, les dossiers et les questions à poser. En quelques minutes, Sophie lisait ce qu'un recruteur de professionnel écrivait sur lui.

« _Forme de vol est excellent, dextérité et maniement du balai aussi. Il peut aisément de faufiler entre les concurrents. Il ne semble pas être un fardeau pour ses balais malgré sa carrure et son poids. Musculation développer et cardio-vasculaire excellent. Bonne précision des mains et bon coup de puissance. Rapidité d'exécution et parvient facilement à arrêter des tirs précis et forts. Malgré tout, sa meilleure performance est à l'Attrapeur. 11 :43 min à trouver et 1 :19 min à attraper. Il fût le premier à prendre son vif d'or attribuer._ »

Sophie était impressionner. Elle revînt dans la cuisine pour surveiller son gâteau au chocolat fondant. Des bruits étouffés de rire parvînt aux oreilles de la brune. Et voilà, elle devait affronter la bête. Un grand rire accueille un vent glacial.

- Chérie, six hommes affamés, comme tu le voulais et bien cuits!

Les dit homme partirent en un rire tonitruant. Ils avaient joué au foot dans la neige et ils avaient bien ris.

- Et quatre femmes au fourneau et épuisées, comme tu l'avais demandé!

- Quatre? Dit Harry sans comprendre

Hermione, Ginny et Molly tirèrent une Sophie réticente vers la salle à manger. Un grand silence accueille la femme. Sophie leva les yeux vers Charlie, il semblait à la fois furieux mais aussi intrigué. Un « ding » signifia que la viande était cuite à point. Sophie chuchota à Hermione qu'elle partait, sans lui laisser le temps de riposter, elle prit ses affaires et s'élança vers la porte. Charlie jura dans sa barbe et arrêta Sophie.

- Mange et on parlera après. Dit Charlie en l'invitant à s'asseoir, étonnamment tous étaient assis pour les mettre un à côté de l'autre.

Si au début l'ambiance était clame et silencieuse, vers la fin ce n'était que rire et anecdote.

- George! Tu te rappel de la chanson de Sophie?

- Bien oui, Fred! J'ai adoré ta robe, Sophie!

Ginny, Hermione et Moly se prirent en un fou rire étonnamment peu subtil. Charlie s'étouffa dans sa bière et Sophie avala un légume de travers. Fred était étonné de la réaction, Charlie du fou rire des dames et Sophie du mal aise de Charlie.

- Merci, George! Dit Sophie en posant bien ses mots.

Elle s'autorisa un coup d'œil vers son voisin et celui-ci la regardait également. En croisant le regard, ils se tournèrent la tête pour se concentrer sur son assiette ou sur une conversation qui démarrai. Pendant tout le repas, personne ne reparla de l'incident mais…

- Sophie, tu as réellement chanté devant Poudlard?

- Oui, Ron!

- Est-ce que tu chantes bien?

- Oui, Ron!

- Est-ce que tu avais choisi ta chanson?

- Oui, Ron!

- Est-ce que tu la chantais pour quelqu'un?

- Oui, Ron!

- Veux-tu nous la chanter?

- Oui, Ron!… Euh QUOI??

Sophie venait de réaliser les questions du dernier garçon des Weasley.

- Tu n'es pas sérieux?

- Oui!

- Non je ne chanterais pas, un autre jour, mais pas aujourd'hui!

Ron semblaient déçu mais Charlie, soulagé. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir du moment du placard. Charlie se leva de table le premier, invitant Sophie à faire de même. Ils allèrent au dernier étage qui ressemblait à une sorte de salon privé, très relax. Charlie s'assit sur un fauteuil en velours et Sophie sur une petite chaise en bois. Il se massa les tempes.

- Pourquoi tu es revenue? Tu étais prête à me tuer hier.

- Je me suis rendu compte que j'avais mal agis et que notre dispute reposait sur nos maisons.

- Tu t'en souviens?

- Comment l'oublier, Mr. J'ai peur de l'eau mais je ris quand mon amie tombe dedans!

- Et toi, Mme. Je cale mon ami parce qu'il a ri de moi!

Sophie fut prise d'un rire et Charlie l'accompagna. Après quelques minutes, il repensa à une seule chose.

- Comment va ton dos?

- Il va mieux. J'ai moins de courbatures depuis quelque temps.

- Content pour toi!

Pendant quelques minutes, Charlie n'osait pas. Sophie le savait et elle attendait qu'il le fasse.

- Je… je peux le voir?

Sophie se leva et lui tourna le dos. Elle déboutonna sa chemise et pour Charlie c'était une éternité, mais une belle éternité. Une éternité qui captive. Il réprima un cri devant le spectacle, doucement il se leva et observa le dos de Sophie. Du bout des doigts, il caressait les moindres courbes, cicatrices ou lignes. Sophie avait un frisson fou mais elle ne laissait rien paraître. Sentant que c'était assez long, Sophie remonta sa chemise et la reboutonna. Elle refit face à Charlie. Il avait la mine basse.

- Tu voulais me parler? Demanda Sophie

- Pourquoi voulais-tu voir ma sœur, hier?

- Pour avoir des renseignements sur son frère qui était promut à une belle carrière de Quidditch.

- Pour moi? Demanda-t-il des étoiles dans les yeux et un air important

- Arrête! Sophie lui donna un coup dans l'estomac qui le fit rire, Je ne savais même pas que s'était toi, idiot!

- Alors tu veux voir des gens que tu ne connais pas? Vilaine!

- Je suis grande moi!

- Ouais, mais ça te prend des talons hauts pour l'être!

Outré mais amusée, Sophie commença à chatouiller Charlie. Celui-ci demanda grâce et Sophie la lui accorda. Après avoir repris son souffle, Charlie peux prononcer les mots :

- Pose-moi tes questions!

**888**

Sophie passa Noël avec les Weasley et elle invita même Félix. Hermione eut une grande conversation avec lui et elle en sortie joyeuse. Sophie put faire son article facilement. Une complicité nouvelle était présente, ils se cherchaient, se trouvaient, se perdaient pour mieux se chercher. Sophie n'eut aucune difficulté à convaincre Charlie, sauf pour une chose.

**888 **

- Neuon!!

- Allez, s'il te plaît!

- So! J'ai dit non!

- Charlie-boy! Je t'en prie, avec ça mon article va battre des records, allez!

- Je ne veux pas!

Sophie suppliait son nouvel ex-ennemi à poser à moitié nu. Si les filles pouvaient voir les cicatrices dut à son travail, Sophie vendrait ses articles en quantité phénoménale.

- De toute façon, c'est toujours tes articles, tu en penses pas à mes sentiments. Tout ce que tu veux c'est mon corps! Plaisanta Charlie

- -Tu as raison! Dit Sophie en prenant un air coupable.

Charlie ouvrit la bouche pour répondre et puis…

- Je t'ai eu!

- Toi!

Charlie partit à courir après Sophie pour lui faire subir la torture des chatouilles. Ils étaient maintenant épuisés, sur les planchers l'un à l'envers de l'autre la tête près. Après une bonne tranche de rigolade, Sophie reprit son sérieux.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas?

- J'aurais l'impression de vendre mon corps et non ce que je suis.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, pour la photo tu auras au moins le triple de longueur d'article.

- Mais elles ne vont acheter que pour la photo!

- Alors, elle ne te mérite pas et elle ne connaîtra jamais l'attitude superbe derrière le beau corps.

- Tu trouve que j'ai un beau corps et une attitude superbe!

- Il faut bien que tu sois intéressant pour que j'y consacre un article!

Charlie ria sous le sarcasme gentil.

- D'accord! De quoi je vais avoir l'air?

- Wou-Hou! J'ai pensé à un jeans taille basse large tout de même et je ne sais pas encore de dos ou de face.

- De dos?

- Oui! Avec le haut du corps tourné vers l'avant tu sais?

- Ouais, on dirait.

- Parce que je t'ai vue après la douche et tu as une belle chute de rein!

- Quand tu m'as vu?

Sophie rougit et m,armonna. Charlie lui demanda de parler plus fort.

- En septième après le match Gryffondor Serpentard. Je voulais t'engueuler mais je t'ai prie de dos encore en serviette.

- C'était toi?

- Peut-être, à moins qu'il y en ait une autre à qui tu aurais couru mais arrêter dès la porte.

Charlie commença à rire et il fut suivi de Sophie. Après le shooting photo, Charlier voulait conter à tous que Sophie le trouvait beau.

**888 **

L'article venait de paraître et les achats avaient triplé. Sophie fut convoquée au bureau de son patron et celui-ci la félicita pour son travail. Il lui offrit une augmentation très rondelette et deux mois de vacances payées. Sophie était aux anges. Elle reprit un exemplaire du journal, prit ses clics et ses claques et partit vers la Roumanie.

Arrivée à la réserve de dragons, Sophie nota que tous les regards étaient vers elle. Elle était la seule femme, sauf les dragonnes, des environs. Charlie remarqua que l'attention était ailleurs et vit Sophie arrivée.

- Sophie!

Celle-ci tourna la tête et soupira de soulagement. Elle prit Charlie dans ses bras et lui fit la bise. Sans dire un mot, elle lui présenta le journal qu'il s'empressa de lire.

- « _Que demandez de plus mesdames? Un corps sain et un esprit sain! Rien de mieux que Charlie Weasley, l'ex-futur étoile du Quidditch…_ » Wow! Autant de compliment dans une même phrase. Et je t'avoue que la photo est superbe.

- Contente que ça te plaise tant!

- Tu rigoles, c'est génial!

- Bon, bon! Dit Sophie gênée, Maintenant à ton tour de me faire découvrir ton travail.

Heureux comme un garçon à Noël, il lui présenta ses plus beaux spécimens. Il termina par les nurseries où Sophie craqua pour un Vert gallois.

- Il est adorable!

- Je sais, et il n'est pas encore dangereux. Tu peux le prendre! Mais fais attention sa mère doit te sentir.

- D'accord

Doucement, Sophie s'approcha de la dragonne qui ne sentait aucune hostilité de la part de la femme. Elle l'autorisa avec un souffle chaud dans ses cheveux. Sophie ria et prit la petite dragonne dans ses bras. Celui-ci semblait aimé ses cheveux car il les mordillait comme si c'était une sucrerie. Charlie était attendrit par le tableau. Après être partis et mangés un petit quelque chose, Charlie emmena Sophie vers une falaise où il y avait une vue magnifique.

Sophie se sentait mal avec les hauteurs. Charlie le comprit et lui prit la taille doucement mais aussi fermement. Sophie était soulagée et en même temps intimidé par la présence de Charlie. Malgré tout, elle admira la vue.

- Sophie!

- Hum?

- Tu sais pourquoi j'étais bougonneur dans le train la première fois que je t'ai vu?

- Non!

- Parce que tu attirais l'attention!

- Oh, pardon…

- Et tu sais pourquoi je t'ai pris dans mes bras?

- Non!

- C'est parce que je t'aimais, durant toutes nos années je t'ai aimé!

Sophie se retourna vers Charlie et porta sur lui un regard intrigué. Elle espérait. Et il lui donna son espoir. Un magnifique baiser, timide certes, mais ô combien espéré. Il y en eut plusieurs après celui-ci et ils vécurent une nuit magique, en s'avouant leur amour.

**888 **

Sophie était vraiment nerveuse, elle se tordait les mains et elle ne sentait pas la douleur. Charlie la regardait et eut une impression de déjà vu et il se rappela.

- Tu veux qu'on aille se cacher dans un placard? Chuchota-t-il à l'oreille

En riant, il reçut un coup de coude dans le ventre de la part de sa belle.

- C'est pas le temps de plaisanter! Tout va bien aller!

Cela faisait deux ans qu'ils se côtoyaient à presque tous les jours. Sophie allait souvent le voir après ses journées courtes mais restait en Angleterre lors de longue période de promotion ou de rédaction intense. Sophie faisait face à toute la famille Weasley et Potter. Charlie la devança.

- Nous allons nous marier!

Une acclamation de bonheur accueille la nouvelle. Les nouveaux fiancés soupiraient de bonheur.

- Et, une chose! Ajouta Sophie Nous allons vivre ensemble, en Roumanie.

Des mines tristes apparurent et Charlie s'empressa de les rassurer, qu'ils viendraient le plus souvent possible.

Tous les Weasley prirent Sophie et Charlie dans leurs bras. Puis ils décidèrent de faire la fiesta. Sophie se tourna vers son futur époux.

- Alors? Tu vas être pris avec moi jusqu'à la fin de tes jours!

- J'espère que tu t'en sépareras jamais!

- De quoi? Demanda Sophie étonnée

- De ton sourire, il l'embrassa dans le cou, de ton rire, il l'embrassa sur le front, de ta belle énergie, il l'embrassa sur le nez, de ton caractère, il l'embrassa sur les yeux, de ton amour pour moi, il l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

Heureuse, Sophie approfondit le baiser et Charlie la fit tournoyer.

**888 **

- Et voilà! Ensuite on t'a eu avec Daniel!

- Mais, maman, est-ce que tu aimes autant papa?

- Oui ma chérie, allez! Bonne nuit!

- Bonne nuit maman!

- Bonne nuit mon cœur!

- Bonne nuit papa!

Malaurie s'endormit en pressant son dragon rose contre son petit cœur. Sophie était attendrit, elle caressa les cheveux bruns de sa fille et vit un œil bleu moqueur s'ouvrir. Elle prit un air sévère comique et l'œil se ferma aussitôt. Sophie embrassa sa fille de neuf ans et embrassa son fils de quatre ans.

Sophie alla retrouver son mari.

- Alors, ils dorment?

- Comme toi quand je te fais un massage!

- Hum! Murmura Charlie de façon explicite

- C'est à deux portes, mon amour!

- Allez, je t'emmène!

Sophie essaya de se retenir de rire quand il la prit comme une jeune mariée pour fermer la porte à coup de pied. Ils étaient encore aussi fous l'un que l'autre, et ce malgré leurs caractères.


End file.
